Desktop sharing applications are known in the art. A desktop sharing application allows one user (the “Publisher”) to share his or her monitor screen with one or more remote users (the “Viewers”) via a network architecture such as the Internet. The Publisher and the Viewers are typically required to install software, a plug-in, or other code that accommodates that desktop sharing functionality. When activated, the Viewers are able to see the content and display of the Publisher's monitor in substantially real time.
Display quality can vary from one sharing session to another, due to software incompatibilities, encoding/decoding errors or issues, quality of service associated with the data communication network, and the like. Display quality may also be compromised when the Publisher screen size is adjusted to accommodate the Viewer screen size. Poor or inadequate display quality can result in distortion, dark spots, or splotches perceived at the Viewer display element.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a technique for diagnosing and verifying the quality and integrity of a shared display in a desktop sharing environment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.